The Darkness of Pain
by Major Session
Summary: One-shot, Videl is geeting beaten and Gohan's losing it as his mate get's pummled. Original Pilot for my fic Gohan's Rage.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = .: :.

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 1: Pilot **

He stared with horror at fight occurring out in the arena, Videl, getting beaten by that, that _thing_. Gohan knew he was losing control, he could feel his anger slipping just as it had against Cell 7 years ago.

Spopovitch (could someone please tell me the correct spelling?) threw Videl into the arena floor smashing the tiles with her body, breaking her bones, splitting her smooth, pale skin, rupturing her internal organs.

"Stay down Videl, make it easy for your-self, just stay down."Gohan whispered. 'Please no more, just no more, let it end.' he silently begged a certain green god.

Goku, his sensitive saiyan hearing picking up his sons whispers, turned to look at him. All the Z-warriors could sense Gohan's rising ki. "Gohan take it easy, just calm down." He told his son as Gohan's ki spiked ominously.

The Announcer hurried over "Are you sure you don't want to give up Miss Videl?" concern evident in his voice.

"I'll _never_ give up." Videl gritted out from between clenched teeth.

Spopovitch turned to the Announcer (does he actually have a name?) and waved him away before he brought his boot crashing down onto Videl's back doing more damage to her already punished body. Again and again he stomped on her back oblivious that the one they had been looking for was revealing himself at last, nor to the growing danger he was inadvertently placing himself in.

"This can't go on. This has to be stopped!" Gohan spoke quietly but his voice dripped with a malice. -You must protect her. You must save her.- Gohan's newly re-grown tail swished back and forth beneath his cloak ominously.

Stomp.

Hair beginning to gleam and wave beneath his turban, eyes flashing dangerously between onyx and turquoise, waves of golden light radiating from his body. Gohan felt helpless as he watched. 'I know I must but why?' Gohan thought.

"Gohan get a hold of yourself she'll be just fine." Goku warned his son. He could see Gohan was barely holding himself in check.

Stomp.

"Yeah Gohan just stay calm, listen to your dad." Krillin said, echoing Goku with his concern for Gohan

Cape billowing in an ominous wind, turban begging to rustle as Gohan's hair began to rise.

Stomp.

-Stop him, save her.- Gohan could feel the rage boiling in his veins 'I can't stand this. Just make it stop.' Gohan stood there shaking uncontrollably, the fur on his tail standing on end, listening to Videl's cry of anguish.

Stomp.

'Ladies and Gentle, I don't think I've seen anything quite as horrible as this, not even when Goku versed King Piccolo in the final of the 23nd world Martial Arts Tournament.' The Announcer spoke into his mike.

Stomp.

-Save her. Now.- 'Why?' -She is your mate- 'What?' -Save Her.-

Spopovitch stopped stamping on Videl's now broken back and instead placed his foot down on her head, pressing her skull down into the rubble Videl lay. Tears trickling from her eyes, down her bruised checks. Videl said one word, barely loud enough for even the Saiyan's and their acute hearing to hear "Gohan..."

-NOW!- Gohan felt something in him roar at his own consciousness.

"Goh..." Goku began

He was cut off as a primal scream was wrenched Gohan's throat as the hair on his head and tail turned shining gold. His red cape torn from the green shoulder pads of his Saiyaman costume. Turban similarly blown away as bolts of Ki began to spark like electricity. Then he caught one more glimpse of Videl's tears and pushed beyond.

* * *

Hi guy's Major Session hear. I'm posting this up as a kind of pilot for a story I'm starting to write.

I'm planning on, well I already mention it, but I'm giving Gohan back his tail (as you probably noticed) and I was going to somehow turn Videl into a part saiyan too.

I would really appreciate your feedback on how you think Videl's personality should change (if at all) if she' became a part saiyan.

Also I going to have Gohan push beyond ssj2 not into ssj3 but something else, something more primal, instinct driven' and berserk but probably just as powerful as a ssj3. Any ideas on what his new look should be?

I'll probably take the story back to the start of the Saiyaman saga and work it through the Majin Buu saga. Yes this is going to be a Gohan/Videl romance story when it's finished but i'm going to include a lot of action and quite a bit about how I think the saiyan instincts should work (heh heh, you proably noticed that too).

Anyway, please enjoy for now and review. Any and all ideas much appreciated.


End file.
